Code Lyoko: Dark Destiny
by DeafLizgon
Summary: This is my first time on Code Lyoko fanfic. Please easy on me. Summary: The Shadows always are anywhere, you can't run from them forever. Humans will easily fall in the hands of the Darkness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, characters, weapons, and creatures that are belong to the Creators of Code Lyoko. I own four OC(s) and their abilities.

This is my first time on Code Lyoko after many times to being tempted into writing a Fanfic. I'm not exactly good at writing since English is my second language… Please don't mind it. If you like help out pointing out some sentences that didn't seem right, I'll gladly to do change something.

Oh, and about the pairings… I wasn't sure until I get into more chapters. Straights, Yaoi(s), or Yuri(s) or whatever pairings you wanted in a chapter, I'll do it.

Me: Please enjoy!! And no flames allowed…

* * *

**Prologue**

…

…

…

In Kadic School

_Great… A boarding school… _

The amethyst eyes closed tiredly, he shook his head and then reopened his eyes to re-read the direction paper that lead them to the principal's office room.

"So, our beloved leader, are we there yet?" The white haired boy said sarcastically, looking around in the hallway in Kadic.

As the four boys neared the office, the 'leader' stood by the door and glanced down at the paper that he held in his right hand. "That seem we are here in right place."

"So? Let's get in and get damn over, already!" The boy grumbled rudely, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and sulked angrily behind two other boys.

A silent tanned Brazilian boy with dark brown spiky hair and two long bangs over to his collarbone, wearing his favorite trademark black sleeveless shirt with gray collar, dark tanned baggy jean with four light tan pockets on each of his pant legs, and had black shoes. He had beautiful amethyst eyes that can be cold and cruel if he had everyone offended him for being mistaken as a Mexican.

Next to him, a grumpy Chinese boy with long, wild purple spiky hair and one short bang over his forehead, wearing his own blood red t-shirt with a black hood and a black collar, black jean with white lining on each side of his jean legs, and had a light gray shoes. His cold cat-like red blood eyes that always scaring everyone, including teachers away with a single stare at their way. And he had two black wristbands on each of his wrists.

Grinning at his grumpy friend, the white haired boy with a long ponytail that goes all way to his rear. A playful twinkle in his dark gray eyes, he grinned and then opened his mouth to say something, but the younger boy elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. He was from somewhere west in North America, along with his little brother. He wears torn-like sleeveless white shirt with bright blue collar and white baggy jean. Along with blue shoes and blue wristbands on each of his wrists.

Like the white haired boy, the dark gray haired little boy with a short ponytail that stopped above his ears. He was wearing a light gray shirt and white jean, including the black with gray lining shoes. An annoyance look appeared in his pale silver eyes when his older brother makes a fool outta of himself again.

This time in the tanned boy's musings was cut off while they were at the principal's door, as 'leader' opened it up he saw a man with a brown suit and gray hair talking to two boys, one with pointy spike blond with a purple spot on the center and strange-looking purple clothes while other boy had brown hair and green clothes.

The man looked up from talking to the boy and smiled at the sight of four new students stood by the doorway. He greeted them, sitting down at his desk.

So when the Brazilian had opened his mouth, the white haired boy cut in. "Yo! I'm Lobo Wolf from North America. This is Khu from Brazil, Yamato Zendi from China, and my little brother Kobo Wolf." He, now known as Lobo, chirped grinning directly at the principal.

"Hello boys, I'm Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Principal of Kadic. I would like to tell you some of our rules, and then Ulrich and Odd here can show you four to your rooms, which that remind me… I'll give all room number papers to you boys; your things have already been taken there. First of all, no students are allowed in the dorms during school hours. Second, no cell phones turned on during classes. And the last rule is..."

The Brazilian who was now known as Khu tuned out the principal's lectures, looking over at the window and watched the clouds swept past in the blue-gray sky.

"YO! EARTH TO KHU?" It was Lobo, his childhood friend, yelled right into poor silent boy's ear and waving in the front of Khu's face.

Khu snapped out of his trance, frowning at the window absendmindly, which the clouds are looking like it's going to be rain soon. _Not a good weather, I see. _

"Yea?" He answered letting out a tired sigh, looking away from the window to Lobo while moving away in a few inches away from the white haired boy's yell. "What is it?"

"We're leaving you." Lobo simply replied, jerking his thumb behind him back at the group leaving out of the principal's office room. "You alright, buddy?"

Khu looked back at the window for a minute and then back to Lobo, he nodded. "Yeah… Let's catching up before they're gone." He began to running after the group with Lobo, smiling a bit when a thought came to him.

_Maybe, Kadic Boarding School's not be that bad…_

----

_Fire shrieking loudly, the burning wood crackling, and some screaming into his ears._

_Smoke… Smoke… had to get out of the smoke…_

_Suddenly, a black glove gripped onto his wrist tightly. _

_He froze in terror. No, no, no, nonononononono!!! Not __**him**_

_Looking up at the dark glasses that was glaring menacingly down at him, he quickly jerked his wrist out of the man in black's deadly grasp and turned to running toward the door, escaping from the living room. _

_I will not go back to that __**thing**__! Not after what __**it**__ had done to my parents!!_

----

After unpacking their packs in the boarding dorm rooms, Yamato and Khu had a number 302 room while Lobo and Kobo had a number 305 room.

Suddenly, a bell rang snapping the tanned Brazilian out of his 'la-la-la dreamland' mood as his amethyst eyes fell upon the lone boy from the across in the hallway. It was the same boy as he has seen in Principal's office room along with the strange-looking boy in purple clothes they were showing them around in boys' dorm.

_That German kid… _Khu mused in thought, watching him suddenly grabbing the cell phone that glows… _Probably on the vibration mode…_

…And then the kid in green talking to it, looking serious about something else and shoving it into his pocket, he turned and ran toward the forest he had seen during his tour in Kadic.

_Huh? Now that was unexpected… _His amethyst eyes didn't sprayed away from the forest where the German kid went into until one of his friends called out his name. He shook his head dismissing his thoughts away, walking back to his friends and headed into the classroom. _Probably, just some emergency… He wouldn't run out of during classes, if it wasn't some important emergency is. _

If only he knew what's going on…

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Prologue**

* * *

Me: (looking nervously) Was it good? Bad? An Okay?

Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"In the Shadows" **

_His amethyst eyes looked directly into the glaring dark black eyes which it was oddly shape of symbol in them, he was taken back at the rebel boy's sudden change of behavior. _

"_What was that for?"_

_He heard his friend yelled after the black haired boy and next thing he knew, the blue ball of lightning clashed onto his chest, he was knocked out cold against the wall._

_What is going on?_

Review this story, please.


	2. In the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, characters, weapons, and creatures that are belong to the Creators of Code Lyoko. I own four OC(s) and their abilities.

Much thanks to reviewers that gave me courage to continue the story on!

Me: Please enjoy!! And no flames allowed…

* * *

**Chapter One – In the Shadows…**

…

…

…

In Principal Delmas' office room

_Great… This is the third time on the row we were being caught and sent to the principal's office by Jim because of Odd's stupid prank on Jim… _Ulrich shook his head sighing in annoyance, standing while listening to their principal scolding them and lecturing about something like pranks that could have harmed teachers or students and something about school rules.

_Gods… Just kill me, already! Hopefully, somebody get me out of here! _He thought silently, tuning out the principal's lectures and Odd, knowing him, had tuned him out too.

Suddenly, as if the gods in the sky had answered to Ulrich's silent pray, as the door had opened revealing four boys. A tanned looking dark brown haired boy in black sleeveless shirt with gray collar and dark tanned baggy jean with four light tanned jean pockets. Next to him, a grouchy-looking red eyed boy in the red t-shirt with a black hood, two black wristbands, and black jean. Following by two boys that looked the opposite from each other, the white haired boy with a long ponytail in all white clothes while the young kid with dark gray hair with a short ponytail in light gray shirt and white jean.

Principal Delmas looked up from talking to the boy and smiled at the sight of four new students stood by the doorway. He greeted them, sitting down at his desk.

Seeing the tanned boy began to open his mouth to introducing himself and his friends, but the white haired boy beats him to it, Ulrich can see the hint of annoyance in the boy's amethyst eyes.

"Yo! I'm Lobo Wolf from North America. This is Khu from Brazil, Yamato Zendi from China, and my little brother Kobo Wolf." He, now known as Lobo, chirped grinning directly at the principal.

_Definitely, Odd can get along with that Lobo Wolf guy… _The German thought quite amused at the white haired boy's behavior.

"Hello boys, I'm Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Principal of Kadic. I would like to tell you some of our rules, and then Ulrich and Odd here can show you four to your rooms, which that remind me… I'll give all room number papers to you boys; your things have already been taken there. First of all, no students are allowed in the dorms during school hours. Second, no cell phones turned on during classes. And the last rule is..."

As usual, Ulrich had tuned him out again. Noticing the tanned kid did the same thing as he did, looking out at the window and watching the clouds in the sky, as he could see the distant look in the amethyst eyes. Like losing something (or someone) important to him…

Next thing Ulrich knew, Lobo approached to the tanned kid and poking him in the shoulders, waiting for the reply from his friend. Since seeing no reply from the Brazilian, he stepped closer to the kid's ear with a sly grin.

Ulrich suddenly knew what the strange kid would do like Odd did that to him sometimes.

"YO! EARTH TO KHU?" It was Lobo, his childhood friend, yelled right into poor silent boy's ear and waving in the front of Khu's face.

He could see the amethyst-eyed boy looked startled for a second and then relaxed when realizing it was just his friend, Lobo. He frowned as the Brazilian looked back to the window again.

"Hey Ulrich, let's go show them their rooms." Odd said nudging Ulrich as he went past and leading two other boys, Yamato and Kobo to the Boys' Boarding Dorm.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He went after them, thinking quietly about the distant look that unknown boy's eyes. _Something bothers him, I'm sure of it. _

----

_Right… Left… Left… Right… No, dead end! Must hurry! Wait, Window! _

_He dashed toward the window, turning off the locks and lifting it up, as he heard the heavy footsteps running toward the hallway he was in. No! Not __**them**_

_Panicking, he crawled through the window into the cold air in the winter. When he finally tasted the air of freedom, a strong hand suddenly gripped on his right ankle caused him to gasp in terror._

_He whirled around using his left foot to kick into the man in black in the face, forcing him to let of his now bruised ankle. He fell into the snow, gasping at the angry man swearing furiously at the wound that he gave him. _

_Where is Uncle? He needs to find him and tell him that __**they **__are after them!_

_Seeing the forest in the corner of his left eye he got up running toward into the forest, hearing the barking and howling after him._

_No!_

----

Thirty minutes later after they had shown the new students their room. It figures, one of them close to their #301 room. After saying "see you later!" to them, Odd and Lobo immediately become friends, blabbing about their love for dogs, foods, and girls as much to Ulrich's dismay.

Ulrich and Odd walked down in the hallway, his roommate chatted happily about something to have to feed Kiwi before a last bell rang. So Odd quickly left him alone running back toward their room, yelling happily. "See you at Science class!"

Ulrich cringes knowing Ms. Hertz would not kindly to his grades. Walking toward the science classroom, his jade eyes glanced lazily at the clouds out of the window by his left side as he shoved his fists into his pant pockets.

_Yumi… _

Suddenly, the last bell rang startling him out of his trance as his cell phone turned on, vibrating gently in his pocket. _Perfect timing… _He thought sarcastically, grabbing it and looked at the screen seeing the familiar symbol on it.

_X.A.N.A!_

Feeling the silent rage arising in him, Ulrich lifted his cell phone to his ear and started to talk to it. "Hey Jeremie?" He whispered softly.

"_X.A.N.A. activated a tower! Come to the factory immediately, Ulrich!" _It was Jeremie on other side of the cell phone, sound like panicking.

"Right, Jeremie!"

Hanging it down quickly, he turned to the exit door and dashing toward the forest, not aware of the new student stood near him watching him from the window.

----

In Lunch room

Meanwhile the new students coming together in the lunchroom, as Lobo started complaining about the math teacher in his class.

"Mrs. Meyer gives us a advanced math level homework! I hate Geometry! Gods! I can't understand all that nonsense numbers and shapes thing!" He whined, his face falling onto the table with a thud.

"Get it over, already. Stop whining, mutt." Yamato grunted, crossing his arms across his chest scowling darkly at the other students that scared away from him. "I had it enough with all gawking at my freaky eyes in my history class… HEY YOU GET OUT!" He yelled at the last sentence, scaring the boy, Christophe M'Bala away with eyes all widened in terror.

Lobo let out a chuckle. "You won't get all fangirls if you keep scaring them away, Mato. Hey, did you eat that pudding cup?" As the grumpy boy grunted shoving the pudding cup to the white haired boy who already wolfing it down which it had rivaled Odd's eating behavior, Yamato rolled his red eyes in a mix of annoyance and disgusting at Lobo.

Lobo's little brother, Kobo stopped eating and glanced up at the dark haired tanned boy was looking out the window into the forest with thoughtful look on his stony face. "Khu, what's wrong?" He asked out of curiously, worrying about his older friend. It wasn't often their 'leader' becoming distant away from them and in deep thought everyday.

Khu stirred suddenly hearing his name called out by Kobo, he shook his head absentmindedly, dismissing whatever what he had thought of as he looked away from the view of forest and to the young kid.

"Yea?" He asked distractedly, his amethyst eyes focused on what the kid had say to him. _That German kid… he hadn't come back since the forest. What's going on? _

Kobo opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped shaking his head with a smile. "Nothing." He said returning to eat his lunch, protecting it from his crazy brother.

Humming softly, he turned back to the view of forest until a thought came to him. Suddenly, he stood up surprising all three boys next to him and he replied monotone to them. "I'm going out to walk." He left them no time to protesting, stepping out of the lunch room and headed into the forest.

"Sheesh. What's bugging him?" Lobo said munching on his fourth chicken salad sandwich. "Hadn't seen him act since we left States."

Yamato shot a dirty look at the 'mutt' as he shoved the tray away from him. Standing up quickly, he turned and went after Khu. "I'm going to after him and demanded what the hell wrong with him!"

"Wait, Yamato!" Kobo yelled after him panicking at his brash friend, but no use to stop him from creating a fight with Khu. Sighing heavy, the kid turned back to his brother was continued munching down to the tiniest pieces of foods.

With a sigh, he rested his head onto his arms on the table. _It's not going well…_

----

In the Forest

Khu walked slowly through the forest, in deep thought as listening to the soft chirping of birds and the quiet chattering of small animals that scattered across the forest. _Just like a home…_

His lips twitched upward, barely a smile at the thought of his old home; the Brazilian stumped toward the river and looked down at the silver fishes that swimming along in the river.

Suddenly, he was shoved into the river gasping for the air and he whirled around to find the silent black haired boy that glared at him. Wait… Isn't that William from 9th grade Christophe told him about that guy while during his history class?

His amethyst eyes looked directly into the glaring dark black eyes which it was oddly shape of symbol in them, he was taken back at the rebel boy's sudden change of behavior.

"What was that for?"

He heard his friend yelled after the black haired boy and next thing he knew, the blue ball of lightning clashed onto his chest, he was knocked out cold against the wall.

_What is going on?_ It was the last thing he thought before seeing the huge white light coming through the forest, consuming everything in the path and included Yamato was held up choking by the so called 'William' with a sneering look.

Suddenly, In Kadic School

_Great… A boarding school… _

The amethyst eyes closed tiredly, he shook his head and then reopened his eyes to re-read the direction paper that lead them to the principal's office room.

He froze. Staring disbelief at the direction on the paper in his hands, he blinked and blinked. Last thing he remembered was in the forest, the imposing student, and Yamato's yelling.

"So, our beloved leader, are we there yet?" Khu heard Lobo said sarcastically, looking around in the hallway in Kadic. _Déjà Vu…_

As the four boys neared the office, the 'leader' stood by the door and glanced down at the paper that he held in his right hand. "That seem we are here in right place." He said awkwardly, staring blankly at the office door.

"So? Let's get in and get damn over, already!" Yamato grumbled rudely, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and sulked angrily behind two other boys.

Khu shook his head. _Boy, I feel like I'm in the movie…_

This time in the tanned boy's musings was cut off while they were at the principal's door, as 'leader' opened it up he saw a man with a brown suit and gray hair talking to two boys, one with pointy spike blond with a purple spot on the center and strange-looking purple clothes while other boy had brown hair and green clothes. They looked familiar to him…somehow…

The man looked up from talking to the boy and smiled at the sight of four new students stood by the doorway. He greeted them, sitting down at his desk.

Knowing what was coming, Khu opened his mouth to reply as Lobo jumped in, chirping to the Principal. "Yo! I'm Lobo Wolf from North America. This is Khu from Brazil, Yamato Zendi from China, and my little brother Kobo Wolf."

"Hello boys, I'm Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Principal of Kadic. I would like to tell you some of our rules, and then Ulrich and Odd here can show you four to your rooms, which that remind me… I'll give all room number papers to you boys; your things have already been taken there. First of all, no students are allowed in the dorms during school hours. Second, no cell phones turned on during classes. And the last rule is..."

Khu tuned out the principal's lectures, looking over at the window and watched the clouds swept past in the blue-gray sky.

_Was it a dream…?_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter One**

* * *

Me: (looking hopefully) Was it good? Bad? An Okay?

Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"Dark Illusion" **

_The German boy suddenly stopped at the track, making the Brazilian boy and the Chinese boy stopped as well. _

_His amethyst eyes widened in surprise, as he saw the men in black searching through hallway of the Kadic School. _

_But something didn't seem right with them, frizzing out and in like television static. Suddenly, the black smoke went for the German. _

_Was that an illusion?_

Review this story, please.


End file.
